


Travel (Star Stable)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [27]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa travels from Jorvik Stables to Firgrove, giving Jess updates via text. Takes place in Autumn Riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel (Star Stable)

Jessica leaned against one of the starting posts for her Firgrove race. Louisa was really the only rider brave enough to ride her track, and she was currently busy up the other end of Jorvik. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and Jessica grabbed it quickly. Her heart pounded, hoping that it was her.

 _“Leaving JS now. Long ride ahead.”_ Jess smiled.

 _“Travel safe,”_ she texted back.

 _“I’m on horseback, what could possibly”_ Her phone only showed the one text, along with a few random numbers and letters at the end.

 _“Bella spooked at a snake,”_ Louisa finally explained, and Jess giggled. Her phone buzzed again and this time a picture came through, along with a text: _“Snek.”_

Jessica couldn’t really see any snake, just a vague patch of grass. She tilted her head and squinted, and then she could barely make out a slithery shape.

 _“Hiss hiss,”_ she texted back.

 _“Kiss kiss,”_ Louisa returned. Jess grinned. And then Louisa sent a few lines of x’s, causing her to blush and giggle.

Reception was patchy along the route from Jorvik Stables to Firgrove, Jess knew, so she wasn’t too concerned when Louisa didn’t text her for a while.

Though, when her phone did buzz again, she was quick to pounce on it.

 _“In the forest,”_ Louisa texted.

 _“Are you lost?”_ Jess texted back.

 _“No.”_ And then, minutes later: _“Maybe.”_

 _“Doesn’t Alex have a track in the forest?”_ Jess texted.

 _“Oh yeah. I’ll ask her,”_ Louisa replied.

Louisa then sent through a photo of her with Alex, the other girl looking quite awkward. She also had some mud on her face.

 _“On the road again now,”_ Louisa texted. Jess smiled in relief and returned to waiting.

The day was growing darker, and Jess worried that her girlfriend wouldn’t make it home in time before full dark. Travelling at night was awfully dangerous. She opened a new message and began to type it out, but then her phone buzzed again.

 _“At the old lady’s house. She insisted on feeding me,”_ Louisa sent, followed by a picture of the meal and the kindly old woman.

_“Bring some for me.”_

_“She’s insisting on it.”_ Jess smiled after reading her girlfriend’s text.

Another photo arrived soon after.

 _“I found a bird,”_ the text read, and Jess cooed in delight at the pretty little red bird that Louisa had found. It was the same bird that she’d found injured on the track.

 _“He’s recovering well,”_ Jess texted.

_“Yeah he is. You saved his life.”_

_“You took him to the vet.”_

_“Yeah, but you found him.”_ Jess smiled at the memory. She had found the poor injured little bird and then taken care of him until Louisa had appeared.

“Jess,” someone called, and Jess grinned and ran down the road to greet her girlfriend. She was leaving her track and her horse, but for the moment she didn’t care.

“I missed you,” said Jess, walking alongside her girlfriend.

“It’s only been a day,” said Louisa, chuckling.

“I know but I still missed you.” Bella turned her head to nuzzle Jessica’s hair, and Jess giggled.

Jess stopped to collect her horse and close the track, and then they headed back up to Firgrove so Louisa could finally rest after her long journey.


End file.
